The Morning After Valentine's
by 4AMChaos
Summary: Just a little idea for where I hope they take the Mon El storyline. Also, Sanvers wake up after having a very fun valentines night ;)


Although it was mid February and the snow had continued to fall, Alex soaked up the warmth brought in with the sunrise. Twirled in the agents bed sheets, the two women laid as one with tangled limbs. Alex lifted her head off the pillow beneath it and snugged her face into the small space between her arm and Maggie's head. "Thank you for making my first Valentine's Day with a girlfriend one of the greatest nights of my life."

"Thank you for being the greatest girlfriend a girl can hope for." Maggie replied, plugging her in tighter.

"I don't know how to say this without sounding... I don't know.. but that was the best sex I've ever had. Not that I've had a lot of sex. I mean, I've had my fair share of guys, too much, I would say,"

"Alex-"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking. Kiss me."

"Yes."

Maggie had prepared breakfast for them. The table, been set for two. Glasses of orange juice, plates, forks and knives, a can of natural syrup, yup, a can, (canned in Vancouver) and a tall crystal vase set directly in the middle holding four ruby red roses.

"Pancakes are served, my lovely." Maggie carried a plate of pancakes to the table, stopping beside Alex to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I could really get used to this."

Back at the DEO it was a regular Monday morning, Alex had arrived five minutes early- which was a good thing, Before Maggie, Alex had found herself arriving to work more than thirty minutes before she was scheduled to begin. She made her way to her lab and began her work.

"Good morning Agent Danvers," a young man in a white lab coat greeted.

"Good morning indeed."

Indeed? Really Alex?

"Right," he seemed to be a little thrown off.

"Was there something I come help you with, Anderson?"

"Um, actually yes. First off, I was told to let you know all agents have signed the papers and have sworn to secrecy, also-" he brought his right hand to his mouth, as if he were whispering a secret, "some of them mentioned they already knew your little sister was Supergirl and they really didn't find it necessary to spend so much time going over protocol."

Alex smiled at that.

"Secondly, my team and I figured out a way to reboot the system on the second pod, we've got it running. If you can meet me down there in about a half hour to go through some of our findings, that'd be great."

"Sure. I'll see you there."

A half hour had passed and Alex found Anderson pacing around the space kraft.

"Lost the keys?" Alex chimed.

"Huh?" He turned his attention to the woman entering the room, "oh, funny. No, I've just been analyzing this pod and there's just one thing that worries me."

Alex waited for him to elaborate.

"Well... don't stop there."

"Right, sorry, I thought I heard something." He led her to the front of the pod, "look over here, you see that?"

Alex nodded in affirmation.

"Well, it seems the pod has been set to return back to Daxam... from Daxam, but also that someone here has tried to prolong it."

In an instant, two piercing hot blue beams shot towards the DEO agents.

Alex shoved Anderson out of the way in the nick of time. The two ducked for cover behind a desk, "when I say go, you run as fast as you can, get out of here and sound the alarm, got it?"

"You don't gotta tell me twice," he replied a little too fast.

Alex waited patiently for her chance to return fire, the shots had stopped coming and she took that chance, going in guns blazing. She glanced back for a single moment to assure that Anderson had made it out of the basement safely.

Within moments, Supergirl and a small army of agents swarmed into the room only to find it empty.

"It was Mon El," Anderson warned the gang, "The pod was set to return to Daxam tonight. He must have taken Alex with him."

J'onn looked at Kara who's face had gone a little blushed in anger.

"Get my pod ready and set my coordinates to Daxam. I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do."

"Prince Mon-El, you've returned, some of our weaker rankings didn't believe you would return in time," he cleared his threat and looked at the unconscious woman laying on the floor by his feet, "You were supposed to bring back the Kryptonian" the angry Daxamite spat.

"That task proved to be a little more challenging then I had first thought. She somehow did not fall for my charms- but trust me, this way, she'll to come to us willingly."

"And what if she doesn't, or she can't?"

"Trust me, she'll find a way here. She'll fly through this atmosphere herself just to get her sister back."

"You better hope you're right, for your sake. You know, there might not be many of us left, but at least we will have outlasted those damn Kryptonians!"

Kara's hands were shaking. She wasn't cold, this weather didn't affect her. What was affecting her was the alternate situations and possible outcomes running through her mind. What was he planning on doing with Alex on Daxam? More importantly, how was she going to tell Maggie that Alex was taken against her will to another planet with a man whose intentions have been unknown to them from the very start.

Silent moments pass before her doorbell dings, the gentle sound pulls Kara out of her troubling thoughts and she opens the door.

"Maggie, come in, please." She said with a faint smile she couldn't quite keep up.

"Kara, what's going on? Your message worried me, I got here as soon as I could. Is everything okay?"

"Not really." Kara turned her back to the detective and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, throwing the loose strands out of her face, "I'm kinda loosing my mind over here. Whenever I had a problem I would go to Alex with it, she always had a solution," her gaze fell and she stood frozen, "but I can't now and it's all my fault," Maggie felt a tug in the pit of her stomach.

"What are you saying, Kara?" The panic rose too quick for her to control, "where is she? Where's Alex?"

Kara's exhale sent loose items falling off her desk, "we believe she was taken to a planet called Daxam, it's a planet near Krypton. Supergirl told us that both planets were flooded and destroyed by war, that there was no more life on them."

Maggie's heart sank, suddenly she felt the urge to puke but fought it.

"Supergirl is going to get her back." Kara contiued, hoping to reassure her sister's girlfriend, "She's going to be fine." Kara stated.

Maggie attempted a reassuring smile but knew it didn't work.

Kara glanced down, brought her hand up and with her index finger, adjusted her glasses on her face. She tried to gather herself but there was something she needed desperately. She took two steps forward, throwing her arms around Maggie's neck and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

They weren't Alex's arm holding her tightly around her waist, but they helped.


End file.
